What Goes Up Must Come Down
What Goes Up Must Come Down '''is a rap song performed by Mr. Bumpy and Albert Einstein at the Karaoke Cafe Summary As the song opens up, Mr. Bumpy is shown wearing baggy parachute pants but they keep slipping down. Bumpy says he feels ripped off that when he pulls them up they always fall back down. Mr. Bumpy kicks off the pants and says it's a mystery, then Einstein appears and explains that it's Newton's law of gravity. Bumpy thinks he is too cool for Newton's rule and doesn't care about gravity. Einstein then explains that the world revolves around the sun while Bumpy claims it the world revolves around him. Einstein fails to make Bumpy understand gravity while Bumpy decides to show Einstein his point of view when he falls side ways, he falls upwards and gravity works backwards. Einstein tells Bumpy that he changed his way of thinking and that breaking down the limitations of thinking is good. At the end, Bumpy and Einstein sing together while flipping the screen around. Lyrics '''Mr. Bumpy: It’s a rip, whenever I get around When I pull things up they always fall down It’s a major mama mega monster mystery Einstein: No no it’s a law called gravity. Mr. Bumpy: A law? Well? That’s just fine. Who’d ya think you are? Some kind of Einstein? Einstein: That’s right I’m the Square MC, you see. So it’s Newton’s law so you must agree. CHORUS Einstein: What goes up, must come down. What goes up, must come down. What goes up, must come down. Mr. Bumpy: Bump-bump-bump bump that! Einstein: What goes up, must come down. What goes up, must come down. What goes up, must come down. Mr. Bumpy: Bump-bump-bump that! Bump-bump-bump that! Mr. Bumpy: I’m Bumpy and Newton don’t impress me! If I break his law is he gonna arrest me? Einstein: Indeed you do not risk incarceration Especially since you are only animation. Gravity is what keeps the earth and the sun Orbiting together you simpleton! Mr. Bumpy: Who me? Bumpity Green MC Don’t you see. The whole darn world revolves around me! CHORUS Einstein: Gravity certainly. Gravity certainly. Gravity? Woo! certainly. Mr. Bumpy: All around me. It’s all around me! Einstein: Gravity certainly. Gravity? Why certainly. Gravity certainly. Mr. Bumpy: I don’t think you get it. It’s all around me! Einstein: Why I espouse you seem to shun? Mr. Bumpy: That’s right you got the 4-1-1! Einstein: You got no choice observe of that Mr. Bumpy: To me the answer is not all that What’s up with you is down with me It’s all a matter of relativity Follow me and you’ll get the picture To the walls the ceiling and the lighting fixtures. CHORUS Mr. Bumpy: Follow me, you will see. Follow me, you will see. Follow me, you will see. Einstein: Now I see and I agree. Mr. Bumpy: Follow me, you will see. Follow me, you will see. Follow me, you will see. Einstein: Now I see and say I must agree. Einstein: Heir Bump you turned my head around Now I’m don’t know for sure which way is up or down Mr. Bumpy: You’re not a square it’s the thoughts you were Einstein: You got that jack, I must concur It’s best to shed those rigid limitations Mr. Bumpy: So we can get on with our perpetration. Say hip. Einstein: Hop Mr. Bumpy: And do it non stop. BOTH: Without a care to if we do flip or flop. CHORUS: BOTH: Flip don’t flop. Non non stop. Flip don’t flop. Non non stop. Flip don’t flop. Non non stop. Einstein: Flip flip flop, flip flip flip flip flop BOTH: Flip don’t flop. Non non stop. Flip don’t flop. Non non stop. Flip don’t flop. Non non stop. Mr. Bumpy: Flip flip flop, flip flip flip flip flop Category:Songs